masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Why mass effect 2 sucks
Recap: I'm a Red Dead Redemption fan, I started playing mass effect because INTERNET freaks and IGN d*ckrides this game. I played both games, back 2 back, with an open mind to see what the hype is about. Love mass effect 1, mass effect 2 just frustrated me throughout the entire game.....heres why 1. Maps ME: good - ME2: horrible (the IGN game of the year as no maps...none...wow) 2.Illusion of freedom ME: I didn't feel trapped by my choices - ME2: I couldn't get Morinth cause of my choices (this after finishing all the mission, except Suicide) 3.Gear ME: no problems here - ME2: EVERY TIME I USE A GUN 2 SEC LATER I'M USING AN SMG CUZ OF F*&%#$@ AMMO the whole concept of of scanning guns is good BUT I can't mod like in the first, THAT WAS THE STRONG POINTS IN THE FIRST, THE FREEDOM TO MODIFY AS I SEE FIT, NO MODS=NO FUN, armor in the 2 is great but I'd like to mod it and casual clothes. 4.A.I ME:NO MULTIPLAYER ME2:NO MULTIPLAYER (I don't care how fun the A.I. or story is, if my boys can't ride its thumbs down, btw that why love Red Dead, I never finished it but I spend all my time online interacting with REAL PEOPLE) 5.Mordin Seriously, after learning what he did I would've killed him on the spot, why wasn't I given that option (in the end Karma got him) 6.Infiltrator ME:NO PROBLEMS HERE - ME2: the powers are sh*t, they took away my stuff Overload: Why can't I do it no more. Incinerate: I'm a F*&@$? SNIPER NOT A PYRO, I NEED TECH POWER NOT PSIONIC OR MUTANT POWER DAMN AI Hacking: IF I CAN'T HACK BIG ROBOTS THEN DON'T WASTE MY POINTS Tactical Cloak: IT HAS TO BE THE WORST CAMO EVER (CAN'T CHARGE MY GETH SHOTGUN, CAN'T USE OTHER POWERS WHILE IN IT, DOESN'T LAST LONG, GOOD THING IS IT DOES DOES GOOD DAMAGE) the points unlocking powers concept is garbages, I finished the game not using most of mine cause THEY SUCK 7. Create Characters Just more features, darker shades of skin and other haircuts (good job here) 8.Paramour I'm a guy....once is not enough....more action.....btw why can't i have 3 hoes like in real life ;) 9.Brute Force In Dragon Age I didn't ttake sh*t from no one first time I played, I threatened and killed allot. Why can't I do it more in mass effect, all those politician need a good punch just like that reporter (GOD THAT FELT SO GOOD I WOULD'VE DONE IT MILLION TIMES) 10. the END ME:ONE OF THE BEST ENDINGS IN ALL OF GAMING - ME2: I felt like that insect was right, I spent hours and did accomplish nothing except use a nuke in the middle of nowhere, Nebraska. But....I loved the end conversation with the smoking guy, that saved the ending for me. ME: I loved it, I even got my sister hooked on it - ME2: good but very disappointing (game of the year? What were you smoking) - ME3:plz better ammo, bring back the mods and for gods sakes would it kill to make a multiplayer game GODDAMN Grunt and Garrus are awesome but my friends are much better at cover fire, sneaking etc. First off, signatures, my friend. 4 ~ at the end. Next: Probably be a good choice to tone down the language. Overuse of cursing is generally frowned upon. Finally, getting to what you actually had to say: 1. I found no problems with any of the maps. 2. Again, I had no problems with the majority of ME2's choices. It's one of the most open games I've ever played. The only things that bothered me were some repercussions from choices I made in the first game to the second, but that's what multiple playthroughs are for. 3. I agree that some of the ammo counts were very limited. I personally liked how much more streamlined dealing with your weapons is in ME2, though. Having ammo powers, in my opinion, is much better than having to constantly pull up my inventory screen to change ammo types. As for the casual clothes, they could have used a little more customization, though theres really only so much you can do when uniforms are all standardized military issue. I had no problems with how armor works now. Again, it feels much more streamlined and I like it that way. 4. In my opinion, multiplayer in the single player would be so unbalanced as to be game breaking without having the enemies set to the hardest difficulty possible. And I'd rather have the devs working on deeper conversation options and stuff for the single player than putting time into a multiplayer. 5. I don't really have any feelings for Mordin one way or another. 6. As my main character stayed a soldier from ME to ME2, not much changed, so I can't complain. 7. I agree, a bit more options would be nice. 8. I think it was handled well, especially considering having three "hoes" all on the same ship would inevitably not end well. 9. I'm pretty sure its because the society of Mass Effect is much more civilized than that of the middle ages-esque society of DA, and such actions would be very frowned upon, with you probably ending up in jail or at least socially shunned by normal people. 10. I disagree with your opinion of the ending of ME2, though I'm not sure to which insect you're refering to. Final: ME: Great ME2: Better ME3: hopefully just as good The Captain (radio) 10:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I can see that Red Dead Redemption has done wonders to hinder your vocaublary. In addition, Mass Effect is NOT RDR, and I'm thinking you didn't go into the game completely unbiased. Mass Effect, in my opinion, is a game series that is centered around the player making their own story along a set of guidelines, suffering inevitable consequences and reaping subsequent benefits. It also promotes repeated playthroughs in order to explore all avenues presented. So here's a rebuttal to your statements from an avid fan of the series. 1. If you'll notice, there ARE maps in ME2 for the larger metropolitan planets and stations. Wherein ME players accessed it via the menu, the maps in ME2 are opened with just the click of a button, if they're available. 2. You apparently enjoy games where you can do whatever you desire and not worry about consequences. Mass Effect is not the wild west, son. ME2 may be slightly more restrictive given whatever choices players made in the first title, or lack thereof, but it still gives a wide freedom of moral choices to be exploited and explored. As for the Morinth bit, you obviously don't realize that you must decide between her or her mother, Samara. You can't have both. Duh! 3. While the near-limitless ammunition supply for weapons in ME made gunplay practically simple, it prevented players from exploring other weapons besides maybe the one or two they preferred using, despite whatever weapons training their class choices permit or don't. By restricting players to a supply of ammunition and weapons specific to classes, ME2 ensures gameplay feels specific and unique to the Shepard players have created. The same can be said for armor. Instead of wasting time with light-, medium-, and heavy-armors that all have set color schemes, ME2 allows the player to customize the Commander's armor to a fashion they desire, with emphasis on either looks, stats, or a combination, while still permitting freedom of color scheme and design. 4. I don't share your issues with a lack of multiplayer in ME. The overall perspective of ME is the role-playing (thus it is an RPG), and giving control of squad characters to other players defeats the purpose of learning about and bonding with (or alienating) each individual. Also, what would a ME versus multiplayer be like? Council races vs the geth or Collectors? Again, the Mass Effect universe revolves around individual story telling, not some sandbox shoot-em-up. 5. For someone who seems so inclined towards the Renegade path, I would think you'd welcome the necessary evil his kind comitted. Then again, if he died in your game, then no need to worry about him in ME3, right? 6. Keelah Se'lai, could you be a little more vulgar? I don't think they caught that ridiculous chain of belligerence over in India. Okay, so BioWare took out your favorite qualities of the Infiltrator class. Big deal, they downsized every class in order to refine desired capabilities and reduce the excess powers that most players never put any points into. Also, if you'll note, Incinerate IS A TECH ABILITY! Used as crowd control, the flames are projected from the omnitool as a bolt of plasma that burns nearby enemies and temporarily halts regeneration. Think of it this way: An Infiltrator can blast three enemies without shields or barriers, burning and stunning that group while they focus on sniping or flanking a tougher enemy. And finally, the Tactical Cloak is meant for stealth purposes, flanking an enemy and taking them by surprise from a more advantageous position. You don't become a Predator where you can slaughter and blast enemies while maintaining invisibility. Get over it, geez. 7. So... what was the problem? Was there even a point to this segment? 8. So you're a guy. Do you get off to the women of Mass Effect? Do their pixelated figures give you a stiffy? I'll state again that this game is loved for it's novel universe and realistic story, it is NOT the wild west, and if you truly want more bangin' for your bucks, go play GTA and stop hoping for the unrealistic. Shepard is an epic hero, not a playboy, and the romantic interests aren't all open-minded. Shepard's the only being in the universe intent upon protecting its denizens, facing suicidal odds, and is lucky enough to find even one lover. 9. I concur with The Captain that the future would be a greater deal more dignified than the Dragon Age era. Maybe you enjoy the sight of beating people across the face and stabbing others, but that would defeat the purpose of saving the universe. However, I think there was ample opportunity to hit other individuals, i.e. headbutting Gatatog Uvenk, beating Elias Kelham during the interrogation, roughing up the Turians in the Afterlife VIP, and even punching a scared Salarian. If you still desire excessive shows of violence, you might want to consider a psychiatrist. 10. That "insect" was the Collector General, and it wasn't doing the talking. That was Harbinger, the Reaper controlling and guiding the Collectors, like Sovereign did with the geth. In addition, the ending of ME2 was a step back out of the grave for Shepard in order to put the punishment to the Reapers. Stripped of military command, alliances, and reduced to initially being dependent on Cerberus for support, Shepard first had to pay the Collectors back for their transgressions against humanity, then thwart their machinations towards making a humanoid Reaper, further protecting the Universe at large. Just because your little Red Dead Revolver didn't make #1 doesn't mean you should ignore the fact that, in addition to being the first game to transfer the amount of content from the first to its sequel, ME2 is a video game achievement to be emulated in many future RPGs to come. There's just nothing like it, in story and in gameplay. Go back to banging sticks on rocks or cleaning out your six shooter if you can't handle Mass Effect, but I'll be damned if you try to slander such an amazing title, one that very well dwarfs its predecessor, and paves the way to a promising finale.--Kentasko 22:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I really only have two things to say, you obviously don't bang 3 women at once because you spent a bunch of time b****ing and anyone who would go out of their way to talk like that about a game that half of this wiki is about doesn't have the ability to handle 3 women, let alone a women. Two you obviously didn't play through like you should have because you ignored all the story and even forgot the Illusive Man's name (which is by the way Illusive Man), stick to CoD and RDR because thats the type of gamer you are, so don't pretend like you know what your talking about. Epzo 01:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Amen to that, brudda.--Kentasko 04:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) You obviously didn't get that I initially hate people who rode this game, played the first, LOVED it, played the second, was underwhelmed, disappointed and surprised it didn't take that much to win IGN's game of the year. For me multi player is a must. (I'll use Alistair as an example; everything I did he disapproved, his jokes are NOT funny and he kept sassing my women....so I had my teammate executed because his personality didn't match mine) Also just because I like RDR doesn't mean I'm offended by comments like Kentasko, I don't care who rides a game and how much money it makes. I'm hoping the third won't be disappointing......TO ME (thats the key word: ME) P.S. English ain't my first language ;) You really brought some of Epzo and Kentasko's comments on yourself with your word choice. I'm not saying they were right in their handling of it, but you should choose your words more carefully. Also, if multiplayer is a gamebreaker for you, I would start preparing to be disappointed. I highly doubt multiplayer will appear in ME3. And I think we're all hoping for a satisfying conclusion to the ME trilogy. The Captain (radio) 02:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ack, this kinda turned into an RDR bash fest. Just wanted to put a side note that RDR is a pretty amazing game. It's in a completely different vein than ME, so it's not really fair to compare the two (or its gamers). That aside, I'm a little tired of so many people bashing good sequels because they're different than their predecessors. If you want to play the same game over and over again--there is nothing stopping you. Sequels are meant to be different, and how boring would it be if everything was kept exactly the same in a game series? There are going to be things you don't like, but I like to focus on the good. I might miss some of the more open-world exploration of ME1, but I there are many things about ME2 that I love (like not being forced to drive the Hammerhead xP ). Those are just my two cents. SpazzChicken (radio) 10:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) The game aside, you can't expect people to take you seriously when you sound like.....well...kind of a jerk. You seem like a pretty selfish guy, who when doesn't get his way he throws a little hissy fit. Approach the problem and the situation in an unselfish and more mature manner and you may get better responses. Otherwise your just, for lack of a better term, pissing in the wind. Ragnok Corsien 23:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with Ragnok above that it's hard to take you serious when you sound like a jerk. Because of that, I really didn't give too much of a damn about your opinion (first of all, it is yours and you are entitled to it), but the one thing that made me hit the edit button was your call out on lack of multiplayer. Simply put, this is not a multiplayer game. If you want multiplayer, go play Halo or Call of Duty. And I'm quite serious about that. If you want to "interact with real people", go play Halo or Call of Duty. I wouldn't be surprised if I speak for a lot of the ME fanbase when I say that even if ME3 has multiplayer, people aren't going to buy it for the multiplayer. They're going to buy it for the single player, myself included. Personally, I don't really care one way or another if there's multiplayer or not (though in my opinion, if it means a better single player, then by all means, place ME multipayer where it belongs: IN THE GARBAGE CAN). But I'm not picking up ME3 for killer bloodsong gulch Red vs. Blue capture the flag. I'm picking it up for a hopefully awesome conclusion to an awesome storyline that started in the first game. Tanooki1432 16:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I was very shocked of the Mass Effect 2 changes. Mass Effect felt like a truly complete game as in game engine (sure there was some bugs but it is to be expected). I really didn't like how the binds where from the more standard FPS style to their "dynamic" control scheme. What bugged me the most is actually the ammo for various reasons: 1. Pointless - It doesn't give you any more difficulty only more pointless work for you to do and to be honest I hate games these days where you have to savage bodies. 2. The idea is breaking the shooting gameplay - because Mass Effect have/had some tactical build-ups as to defending yourself against enemies which in turn makes you miss more often than hitting when shooting because you will move more than a chicken does in it's life time. Also the whole part with Cerberus being your "best bud" was rather weak and right down insulting to me since being the specter and running around the Citadel to me felt much more prideful than Cerberus of the little time it had, I guess they wanted to make it even more darker since having corrupting in the game wasn't cool enough and instead took in betrayal as the best solution. But something that I right down must see as being the most downright stupid move, must been the "new" storm/sprint. And again some of the abilities were also rather "pointless", since having guns and having the ability charge really do "help" me out doens't it? Last but not least the forced Tutorial was the last nail in the coffin for me. Conclusion? Sure the Graphics are nice and might the music also be, the story is rather ok. But still the game went from the most amazing game since Earthbound/Pokémon/Fallout/Arcanum to the dull typical FPS games with some tweaks. Also as an reminder as to why you are bashing Mass Effect 2, etc. It's simply because they had accomplice the "perfect" RPG game for you (Sure tweaks are always welcome), it had tactical thinking, major RPG elements, all within an FPS styled game. Which the outcome was drastic changes which didn't go right in had as it did with the first one. Dreampipe 22:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dreampipe I don' like ME2. The mainstory is a piece of sh**, the Maps are linear insteand big, the leveldesingn is bad (oh my good there is a rock, so there are enemys...), the choice aren't realy choice (if I nice I must shoot him down, if I am bad I musst shoot him down... I don't change anything realy, only what he said...) the logic wasn't in the game anywhere (the Geths builds an Dyson sphere, the Collectors want attak the Earth with an sigle Ship, which can't beat the new Normandy, an astroid destroyed a portal but a supernova can't... WTF?), some of the characters was bad designed, Tali hasn't any background like in ME1, but now she is a groupie if shepard is male... And it's not a RPG, it's just a damn shooter whit a dialogsystem. If you say it's an RPG, than Super Mario Galaxy is a RPG, too... There is no point, where I can say, it's a good game... Maybe some points of it's okay (like the Sidestorys, Grafiks (a good grafic musst be standart, not a good point), sound), but no one is good.-- 08:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) First off, lets find a couple flaws in your points: 1: "ME: good - ME2: horrible". In ME2, you are advised to use cover more often, since you are NOT as impervious to oncoming fire, you actually have to "use" the map, whereas in ME, you can succeed equally as well using simple run-and-gun techniques with little care for defence for oncoming fire. The maps could be debatably worse because the devs have made as much of the environment usable as cover as possible, since you will now need to do so. 2: "I couldn't get Morinth cause of my choices", some people don't like the choices you make, this happens in most RPGs with choice involved. If you help someone, someone else won't like it. That is how this genre of game is pretty much based on, you make friends, you will also make enemies. Your playing a game which revolves around decisions, if you don't like it, it's not your kind of game, go back to shooting cowboys. 3:"2 SEC LATER I'M USING AN SMG CUZ OF F*&%#$@ AMMO", all good things must come to an end, if you had unlimited ammo for a sniper rifle, why would you ever need a sidearm? The idea of ammo is to make you conserve and plan ahead, instead of simply sitting half a mile away and firing non-stop until everything is dead. If all games allowed unlimited ammo, why would you ever use something that doesn't kill in one shot? 4: "ME:NO MULTIPLAYER ME2:NO MULTIPLAYER", there is a reason for that you know. In ME, the simple mechanics and open world exploration were a lot to work on, placing in multiplayer and keeping all that is now on the discs would not be possible. In ME2, classes have abilities that gain advantage by using bullet-time and manipulating enemies via biotics. Bullet-time would not be possible in multiplayer, along with the spammability of biotics, this would result in an catastrophically bad multiplayer. 5:You don't like Mordin, I don't like silly cowboys who go around robbing banks and shooting people for fun. It's a matter of opinion, so don't use it a point. 6: "CAN'T CHARGE MY GETH SHOTGUN", and your previous comment "I'm a F*&@$? SNIPER", you won't use incinerate because you are a SNIPER, but you will use a shotgun? Also, you can hack large robots, provided you have the intelligence to eliminate their protective armors. A gunship is NOT a robot, last I checked you can't hack a pilot. 7: "Just more features, darker shades of skin and other haircuts", you get some customisation, be glad there's some at all. 9: "all those politician need a good punch just like that reporter", punching a politician is a number-one way to get people to hate you and not accept your help. If you punch a concillor, what makes you think that they would ever let you go anywhere again? Shepard (even one like yours) is intelligent enough to know not to go around assaulting politicians 10: "I spent hours and did accomplish nothing except use a nuke in the middle of nowhere", yeah, other than stopping a race of aliens travelling to planets and kidnapping hundreds of thousands of humans, and prevent them creating a reaper, and eliminate one of the Reapers greatest assets, along with possibly taking some tech to use for eliminating the reapers (and who knows, someone on the team could of took some tech while they were holding the line) AND commiting genocide, you did pretty much nothing. Considering that this game is one of the most renowned games on the consoles to date, I'd say that your opinion on it being a terrible game is quite incorrect. GroverA125 10:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) My 2 cents (the debate is interesting, even though the tone of the OP is a little over the top. ME1: fantastic story, great "big missions", awesome ending ME2: fine story, no real big mission (but great side-stories), fine ending (suicide mission is "big" from a gameplay point of view, but no Noveria-like big mission) ME1: great customization options but so numerous / redundant / pointless that it becomes a cluttered mess ME2: ultra-streamlined, almost no choice for each weapon (ammo power excepted). Nonsensical appearance of heat sinks which forces nice variety in gameplay (e.g. an not rely on just assault rifle) ME1: vast, "realistic" levels/maps ME2: cover-cluttered spaces Overall, ME2 story and atmosphere elements are very inferior but gameplay is vastly superior (of note, story and atmosphere of ME2 are greatly helpedby the ME1 import function). I prefer ME1 but can understand why some prefer the latter, both are great games anyway, hope ME3 takes the best from the two. The Illusive Reaper Ah, raging ignorance at its finest. Judging from your comments, you went into ME2 completely biased. Mass Effect is about shaping your own story, and dealing with the consequences of your actions. RDR is a great game, but you could basically do whatever you wanted, and all that would happen is a few guys chasing you. How would they balance ME multiplayer? Throw would be completely overpowered, and Charge would be god mode. Also, if I were you, I would visit a psychiatrist, you sound like you have a lot of repressed anger... I hope... if it's residual anger, god help us all. XSpectreGreyX 13:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) i agree with a lot of your points gg man I can't believe you guys fall for such an obvious troll, it was written in flashing neons in the title...--JayDea 09:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Trololol, this guy is even worse than the Gears of War fan I saw on one of the game news websites... A true ME fan doesn't fall for trolling. I liked both ME1 and ME2 (though I still hate firefights in ME1, lol) and I hope BioWare doesn't spoil ME3. I, too, sometimes become upset that you can't punch the turian councilor, but seriously, it's not the middle ages... if you like playing Renegade, it's fine, but looks like even that ain't enough for you, you need an alliance with the Reapers :D Land Raider 19:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I can't belive two users would be iggnorant enough to get this started again. You want to argue with insults, get off of any Wiki, and go to Bungie's Flood. End of discussion.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 20:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) One user, not two. And any non-deleted/non-blocked thread is open for discussion, period. Land Raider 23:13, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Two, the other is Jaydea, LR. But I would expect you guys to be smart enough to relise this is just people flaming other games. Your comment was also insulting another user, which is against the rules. I'm a rule breaker too, but I've learned my place.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 01:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh? Exactly where I was insulting and which other user? 'Cause I didn't notice, and if I didn't mean an insult, I don't consider it as such. Obviously, I realised that this is mostly flaming, but so what? Anyway, I'm outta this page - too boring. Land Raider 15:26, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Cool story bro. But, as it happens, no one cares. |f Shepard doesn't bring help soon... there might not be an Earth left to save. 16:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Interesting tale, ya wee laddie. --Slowrider7 17:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) What bothers me in ME2 the most is that I realised how little the story makes sense. Why did the Collectors make the Human-Reaper? Like Harbinger said Shepard changed nothing. Switching alligence and having no big problem because of this bothered me as well, it would make sense if Shepard was declared a public enemy by the Alliance because of alligence to Cerberus. I enjoyed ME2 and I still do, but now I have to forget how little the game affects ME3.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 15:01, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok, seeing this and all, i can see why people are defending the game, but saying that the game is better than RDR? That game is on another league in both gameplay and story. Not to mention that the graphic still looks pretty to this day. "That game is on another league in both gameplay and story." It's like you're trying to say their opinion is wrong. RDR follows the typical Rockstar story formula involving family troubles, the government or some big organization getting in your way, and old ghosts from the protagonist's past life coming back to haunt him. It's nice but the formula has been beaten to a dead horse. Both games are fine.